His Rainbow
by nessabutterfly
Summary: Usagi and her friends are talking at the crown and Mamoru overhears a secret.  What happens when Tuxedo Mask pays Usagi a special visit?


"Definitely Spiderman," asserted Minako the dreamy smile.

"He does not wear a cape, Baka," snapped Rei testily.

"It doesn't matter," Minako shot back. "He's my favorite and I'm not changing my mind just because you start rambling on about capes."

"I like Superman," offered up Ami in an attempt to restore some peace. "He's handsome and he's smart too."

The table was silent for a moment before Usagi added quietly, "I like Tuxedo Kamen." Her eyes glazed over as she sank deep into a romantic daydreams.

As usual, Rei snapped her out of it quickly by reminding, "I was asking about your favorite caped manga hero, Baka."

"You sure are testy today, Rei," countered Usagi, her expression still soft."It's only a matter of time before somebody makes a manga about Tuxedo Kamen. He's loyal, powerful, and incredibly handsome. Someday the rest of the world will see him the way I do."

When Usagi finished her ice cream a few minutes later, she stood with a pout and announced that her mother wanted her home early tonight because of the low test score. The other girls agreed that they should also be going and all five stood together, giggling and chatting as they left. None of them noticed the dark figure sitting in the next booth, partially hidden by a large open newspaper.

...

Usagi was finally starting to make some progress on her math homework when a soft top on her window brought her head up with a snap. Her second-story window was rarely met with company, so she was both excited and scared to see who, or what, was there.

The moment she cracked the window, a gloved hand came forward and a finger was placed over her lips, shushing her scream. The window was pushed open and a man entered, a black cape held before him like a shield.

When Usagi's breathing relaxed, the cape was lowered and she gasped again, "Tuxedo Kamen, what are you doing here?"

"A little birdie told me that you're my number one fan. I have to say I was a little surprised." Tuxedo Kamen bowed and produced a vibrant red rose. Holding out her he said, "For you, my Lady."

"A little birdie?" squeaked Usagi in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Actually, I overheard your little secret while you were talking to your friends. I thought I owed you a visit." Tuxedo Kamen enjoyed the confusion on Usagi's face. Even in costume, he couldn't help but tease.

"You… You heard me?" Usagi questioned weakly. At Tuxedo Kamen's nod, Usagi's face went white. "But I'm usually so careful in public; even with the girls. I can't believe I would have mentioned, loud enough for anyone to hear, that I'm Sailor Moon. When did you hear? Was anyone else around?"

Tuxedo Kamen brought his hand to Usagi's mouth to silence her. When she was quiet and staring up at him with wide eyes, Tuxedo Kamen whispered, "You were careful: I had no idea. "Usagi's mouth opened and closed as she attempted to process this statement, but only became more frustrated. "The secret I overheard," he began. "Is that your favorite superhero is Tuxedo Kamen. I was coming to visit you as a reward for being what appears to be my number one fan." Tuxedo Kamen paused a moment before continuing, "of course, if you're Sailor Moon, I suppose that explains it. "

Poor Usagi just moaned and sank down onto her bed, cradling her face in her hands. "I'm so stupid," she moaned repeatedly.

Tuxedo Kamen only stood, watching the distraught girl berate herself and try desperately to think of something to cheer her.

After letting Usagi moan and cry for quite some time, Tuxedo Kamen decided on the only solution that was fair and likely to calm the girl.

With her face firmly planted in her hands, Usagi did not see Tuxedo Kamen transform. Crossing the room quietly, he knelt on the floor beside her and studied her. Revealing his identity would be a relief now that he thought about it.

"Usagi," he whispered tenderly, brushing a long golden tendril away from her face. She only drew into herself more, pulling her knees deep into her chest and burying her face in them.

Obviously she wasn't ready to face him yet. With a soft sigh, he raised himself from the floor and sat gently beside her on the bed. She reached up and began to smooth her hair. With every stroke, he felt her relax, and eventually she leaned back toward him, allowing herself to be wrapped up in his strong arms.

Opening her eyes slowly, Usagi stared across the room and took a deep breath. "Gomen, "she began apologetically. "I'm sorry for making such a scene. I just can't believe how careless I was to share my secret like that."

Letting her gaze drop, she began to smooth the fabric of his green jacket sleeve. Wait – green? She launched herself from the bed and spun to face the man she least wanted to see.

"Mamoru?" She squeaked, her cheeks glowing red. "Mamoru?" She accused, her pitch rising.

He nodded slightly and looked up into her vibrant eyes. Maybe he hadn't revealed himself the way he should have, he thought as she balled up her fists and stared directly at him more fire than even Sailor Mars could produce.

As Mamoru looked up at Usagi, he found himself longing to draw her back into his arms and calm her with gentle kisses. But the softer his expression became, the more fiery hers was. While Usagi had openly confessed her feelings for Tuxedo Kamen, it was obvious that she did not feel the same fro Chiba Mamoru.

Resuming his transformation, he strode quickly to her window, bowed to his furious maiden and whispered, "Gomen, Usagi," before jumping out into the blackness of the night.

...

Usagi sat with her elbows on her windowsill, staring out into the soft gray rain. It suited her mood. She ran her fingers along the window frame, remembering how tuxedo Kamen had leapt through it the previous night.

Tuxedo Kamen. Mamoru. How was it possible that the man she loved and the man she hated were one and the same? She remembered the comforting weight of his arms around her and almost succumbed to feelings of love. But then she remembered the teasing and insults from Mamoru and threw herself back on the bed frustration.

Listening to the rain pattering on the roof, Usagi had a sudden desire to be outdoors. Moving quickly to the front door, she slipped her feet into a pair of waiting shoes and ran out the front door leaving both coat and umbrella behind. Maybe the rain would wash away the confusion.

She moved forward, hardly aware of where she was going. Somewhere; it didn't really matter where. Usagi entered Jubaan Community Park just as the rain started to pour. Grateful that she was safely off the road, she continued to walk slowly through the blinding rain.

Since she couldn't see where she was going anyway, Usagi let her mind wander back to the night before. She imagined the warmth of Mamoru's arms despite the chill of the falling rain on her bare skin.

Suddenly, Usagi crashed into something and, losing her footing on the slick wet pavement, she fell backward, landing hard on her bottom. "Ouch!" She cried out into the rain, and was surprised to feel strong arms lifting her to her feet. When she was upright again, she struggled to make out the man's features. The dark hair and familiar green jacket caused her to ask, "Mamoru?"

"Usagi," she barely heard her name whispered through the pounding rain, but it was enough. Throwing herself into his arms, she buried her face in his chest and clung to him desperately. She had no words, but Mamoru understood her heart, wrapping his own arms tightly around her, resting his cheek on the top of her head. "Usako." He breathed into her soggy tresses.

As the couple stood, clinging to one another, the rain broke off to a mere drizzle. Usagi raced her head to look into Mamoru's eyes, a bittersweet smile crossing her lips, but Mamoru gently kissed it away.

"No apologies, my sweet Usako. We have one another now." Then turning her gently, he pointed to the sky. "Look my Usako, a rainbow. You can only see a rainbow after the rain. It makes it that much more beautiful. I don't mind the rain, Usako, because you are my rainbow."

With a deep smile, Usagi reached up and pushed back the wet strand of hair that was plastered to Mamoru's face. Caressing his cheek and jaw with tentative fingers, she drew his face gently toward his, whispering, "And you are my rainbow, Mamo-chan." Giving him a quick peck, she released him and ran away playfully, spinning and twirling, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her chilled skin.

Mamoru couldn't help but smile as he watched his love joyously celebrating. Yes, she was indeed his rainbow.


End file.
